Sora/Relationships
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} Dark Land Dark Originally only going along with helping him, Sora soon found herself being friends with Dark. Aiding Dark on his quest to see his grandpa and protecting him when he is in danger. Granted their are times she has become visibly annoyed by him, sometimes angered. During an argument where she stated he was nothing more than a rich rude child who knew nothing, and had the weirdest hairstyle with those horns. At the end of the day though, he is still her trusted companion. Even eliminating Manager Park through anger when the Giga player killed him during the siege round. It has also been stated that she wishes to catch up to him like Hardcore Leveling Warrior due to his own unique personal attributes. Thus like her idol Hardcore Leveling Warrior, she wants Dark to also recognise her for who she is. Two years later, she reprimands Dark for putting his kingdom as risk. Sora feels that Dark might have grown physically, but still sees him as a kid. Sora still protects him and cares for his safety.Season 2 Episode 3 Heart Heater A good ally that Sora trust and gets well along with. Unlike Hardcore Leveling Warrior, if she borrows or eats something, it's HCLW that pays for it instead of her. Granted Heart Heater did warn her to ask next time she borrowed something from him-Dragon Stone. Sora showed some fear in response. Either way, the two are on good terms with Heart Heater explaining that she has changed thanks to Hardcore Leveling Warrior. Rim Tow years later, Sora and Rim still get along. Sora loves Rim's cookies and constantly eats them, to Rim's dismay.Season 2 Episode 5 Grass Roots Guild Master Swordsman While the two haven't talked much, both have a good enough respect for the other. In Master Swordsman case, glad she and Dark are with Hardcore Leveling Warrior. Sora even having visited him in hopes to become stronger by being taught Moonlight Slash. Though Master Swordsman couldn't teach her that skill, he did help in making her stronger by making her due real combat experience. Drip Soup Yopi Land Yopi Pooh Upooh Giga Empire Like many, Sora also knows the true nature of Giga and dislikes them. Defending her friends from the various attacks they make and vowed with Dark to help him in beating them in the Combat Tournament. Guan Yu New Nightmare No Name Gurland Sora rushed to Dark Land after sensing Gurland's mana, which she thought was Hardcore Leveking Warrior's. She was disgusted seeing Gurland using Hardcore Leveing Warrior's skills with such weak power. She easily defeated him and prevented him from destroying Dark Land's castle.AE 2 Others Hardcore Leveling Warrior Sora first met Hardcore Leveling Warrior a year before the start of the series. Where she was the one person he saved, leaving a grand impression of him to her. This made her decide to possibly be a Swords woman as he told her to "Get Stronger". She has a mass admiration of him and always gets along well having up to no arguments with him. Willing to even risk her life for him if she so sees it. It was also hinted that she may posses more than just admiration for him, and actual signs of affection. First mentioned by Novelist Han, the second being her unexplained jealousy when Hardcore Leveling Warrior left to meet No Name under the impression she was Armes. In any case, she is a valued comrade to him and vice versa. The two working together in many battles, the most recent in the PvP round. Two years later, she is one of the few to believs Hardcore Leveling Warrior is alive. A few days before returning to Dark Land, she ran into Lila who told her that Hardcore Leveling Warrior saved her and is still alive. She rushed to Dark Land when she sense Hardcore Leveling Warrior's mana. It turned out to be an impostor, Gurland. She thought it was an eyseore to see someone using Hardcore Leveling Warrior's skills and be so weak.Season 2 Episode 4 Ego During the timeskip, Ego went through puberty and got an attitude. This led to both it and Soar taking some time apart from each other. Novelist Han Novelist Han was Sora's Master. After her run in with Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Sora went to the mountains to train in order to get stronger. Along her journey she met Novelist Han and saw his incredible strength. Admiring such power, she quickly asked him to be her master, which he reluctantly accepted. Training her in a way that she will have special 'potential' in the future. Though she did question why he had panties in the first place. Regardless, she still appreciated his help. She is unaware that his name is 'Novelist Han' and seems to only know him as "Master". Lila Laling Not much interaction has been seen between the two. The most being Laling showing some small hostility toward Sora wondering if she was trying to hook up with Hardcore Leveling Warrior with her 'frivolous' look. A question Sora could not answer properly. Despite this, Sora still ended up protecting her with Ego during the explosion from the Godcha prize Dark used. References Category:Character Subpages